Frygtløs - den frygtsomme hund
Frygtløs – den frygtsomme hund (originaltitel: Courage the Cowardly Dog) er en amerikansk tegnefilmserie, der handler om hunden Frygtløs og dens ejere Myrna Halm, en flink gammel skotsk dame, og Egon Halm, en gnaven gammel landmand, der lever sammen i et landmandshus i midten af byen ”Intetsted”, der ligger i Kansas. Originalt, startede Frygtløs med at være en canadisk enkelt afsnits tegnefilm, der var på Cartoon Network special "De Halvtreds Bedste Tegnefilm Nogensinde." I den originale tegnefilm, var der ingen dialog, undtagen en linje udtalt af Frygtløs (der var stemmelagt af en anden autoritativ stemme i denne kortfilm). En alien kylling var skurken i kortfilmen, og den kommer tilbage efter hævn i den animerede tv-serie. The Chicken From Outer Space (Kyllingen Fra Det Ydre Rum) blev nomineret til en Oscar. Frygtløs – den frygtsomme hund blev skabt af John R. Dilworth, der instruerede alle afsnittene, og er produceret og sendt på Cartoon Network. Serien stoppede med at blive sendt i USA den 22. november 2002, indtil 2005, da Frygtløs – den frygtsomme hund vendte tilbage på Cartoon Networks block, "Cartoon Cartoons". I USA blev serien den 2. oktober 2006, sendt igen på Cartoon Network. I Danmark har serien kørt uden sendeafbrydelser siden vinteren 1999 til 2006. I 2010startede serien igen på Cartoon Network i Danmark, og sendes dagligt. På den amerikanske version optræder kendte gæstestjerner som Ringo Starr, Tim Curry, og Jim Cummings. Det New York-baserede rock band They Might Be Giants skabte en hyldest sang, "Courage the Cowardly Dog", der blev animeret og sendt som en musikvideo på Cartoon Network i 2002. Uddybende persongalleri * Frygtløs: Seriens hovedfigur. Han er en lille lyserød hund, der på trods af sit navn er bange for mange ting. Hans forældre blev sendt med en raket til Månen af en gal dyrlæge, da han var spæd, og han blev senere fundet i en skraldespand af Myrna Halm. Hun og hendes mand Egon har været Frygtløs' ejere siden. * Myrna Halm: Seriens kvindelige hovedperson. Hun er en flink ældre dame og gift med Egon. I øvrigt er hun en dygtig husmor, omend hun har en tendens til at bruge vineddike i meget af den mad hun laver, hvilket har fået både Frygtløs og Egon til at væmmes en smule. Hvor hun stammer fra vides ikke præcist, men det er enten Skotland eller Sverige, idet der er givet udtryk for begge dele. * Egon Halm: Seriens mandlige hovedperson. Han er en sur og stædig landmand, der stort set ikke tænker på andet end penge og sig selv, og som bare bruger det meste af aftenen på at sidde i sin lænestol og læse avis. Han nærer også et vist had til Frygtløs, sikkert fordi han føler at Myrna giver Frygtløs bedre behandling end ham. Kort og groft sagt er Egon en helt igennem stereotypisk landmand. Foruden de tre hovedpersoner er der en del bifigurer, gode som onde, bl.a: * Katz: En ondskabsfuld rød kat, der har et stort had til familien Halm, især Myrna, fordi hun år efter år har vundet over ham i Intetsteds Konfektkonkurrence. * Le Quack: En lusket andeforbryder, der taler med et tydeligt fransk accent, og som er sluppet ud af fængsel igen og igen, fordi som han selv siger "Det er ikke sidste gang I møder Le Quack". * Egons mor: Selvom Egon er en ældre herre, så lever hans mor stadigvæk, og hun er usædvanlig frisk af sin alder. Ligesom Myrna så favoritiserer hun også Frygtløs, og derfor kan Egon heller ikke lide hende. Hun er tydeligvis ikke glad for at have Myrna som svigerdatter, og hun har før prøvet at splitte hendes ægteskab med Egon. * Isak Halm: Egons afdøde far, som man kun hører om en enkelt gang. Isak var ejer af en harmonika, som han vandt i et spil kort mod en sandhval. * Hønen fra det ydre rum: Et hønelignende rumvæsen, der gentagne gange har prøvet at få hævn over Frygtløs, som i seriens pilotepisode skød ham med en strålepistol og forvandlede ham til en grillstegt kylling. * Computeren: Frygtløs har sin egen computer på husets loftsværelse. Den kan tale og hjælper ham ofte ud af visse situationer, men er sommetider også temmelig frækmundet. * Floyd: En lille hvidhåret mand, der dukker op som birollefigur en gang i mellem. Gården Frygtløs, Myrna og Egon bor på en gård nær Intetsted i Kansas. Gården må trods den øde beliggenhed stå model til diverse katastrofer og andre onde ting, der som oftest er afsnittets omdrejningspunkt. Med til gården hører en brønd, et hønsehus, en lade og en vindmølle, som de får deres strøm fra. I afsnittet "Windmill Vandals" (dansk: "Vindmølle-vandaler") bliver der fortalt, at møllen er lagt for had af en flok vandaler, som vil genopstå og angribe de nutidige ejere hver gang møllen holder op med at dreje rundt, hvilket faktisk sker i afsnittet. Handling Frygtløs – den frygtsomme hund handler om bedrifterne af Frygtløs, en lille lyserød hund, som på trods af hans navn er bange for de mest banale ting. Men, hans frygt er ofte berettiget, for Egon, Myrna og Frygtløs bliver angrebet af eller støder på adskillige uhyrer, aliens, forbandelser, naturkatastrofer og andre former for ondskab Frygtløs må stå over for, hver uge. en:Courage the Cowardly Dog pl:Chojrak – tchórzliwy pies Kategori:Serie Kategori:Tegneserie Kategori:Animation